Bleed it Out
by CheshireBear
Summary: Shizuo tiene que pasar tres meses en la cárcel por haberse metido en una pelea con la policía. Por casualidad le toca compartir celda con el preso más "conflictivo": Izaya Orihara, el cual parece tener algunos privilegios, como esposas, navajas y muchas otras cosas. Incluso toma como posesión a Shizuo, dejando una marca en él en forma de cicatriz. / Semi AU. / Lemon. / Violencia.
1. Chapter 1

Alguien me dijo que viese Durarara y, ya que lo había comenzado desde hace mucho, fue lo único que necesité para animarme de verdad. **Y este es el resultado.**

**Pareja:** **SHIZAYA**. OMG, _ESTOY EMOCIONADA_. (?)

**Advertencias:** Bueno, están en una _cárcel_, así que prepárense para algo así como **violaciones**(?), mucho **lemon** y, como no puede ser de otra manera,** violencia** y **actos masoquistas**(?). Obviamente, es un semi **AU**. No se conocen entre ellos.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, soy novata en este _fandom_, pero yo creo que el creador real de Shizuo e Izaya es **Ryohgo Narita**, el escritor de las novelas ligeras~

_Disfrutad~!_

* * *

"_Maldita sea, maldita sea... ¡Maldita sea!_"

El corredor es largo, oscuro y húmedo. Lo único que se escucha es el repiqueteo de unas esposas chocando entre si.

Los policías, un poco nerviosos -"_asustados; me temen_"-, se miran entre ellos de vez en cuando y también echan rápidas ojeadas al alto joven que custodian hasta su celda. Éste camina al paso de los guardias; tiene los ojos cerrados y respira pesadamente.

El ambiente es silencioso pero tenso. Los gritos de rabia sólo están en la cabeza de Shizuo Heiwajima y no hacen más que multiplicarse. El rubio tiembla, rabioso, y aprieta los dientes para controlar su furia.

¿Por qué mierda tiene que estar él ahí? Lo único que hizo... bueno, tal vez se pasó un poco al pelearse también con los policías. "_Pero se lo merecen, por meterse en medio._" Piensa Shizuo, suspirando.

Si había aceptado entrar en prisión y cumplir la condena sólo era porque Celty le dijo que sería lo mejor.

"_Sólo son tres meses y tampoco será tan terrible para alguien como tú. Eres fuerte, Shizuo._" escribió la chica en el móvil que llevaba para comunicarse.

Shizuo le sonrió en aquel momento, sabiendo que la _dullahan_ era una de las pocas _¿_personas_?_ que le aceptaban.

Pero ahora se arrepiente de haberle hecho caso a la chica. Y tanto que se arrepiente. Pasar tres meses en aquel agujero en el que lo están metiendo los estúpidos guardias que lo vigilan tiene pinta de ser un horror. Pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Bufa y los agentes dan un respingo de sorpresa. Shizuo los mira malhumorado y ve que los dos jóvenes policías se miran entre ellos, como si tuviesen un secreto. El alto rubio empieza a enfadarse. Cada vez más, cada vez más.

"Voy a matar a estos idiotas y me voy a ir de este lugar de mier-"

—Heiwajima-san... —Murmura uno de ellos al fin, cortando los pensamientos del preso.

—¿Qué? —Gruñe, cortante, haciendo que el guardia que le habla -el de la izquierda- empalidezca.

—E-eh... —Tras un carraspeo, el joven agente parece ponerse algo más serio.— Compartirá celda con otro preso un tanto... bueno, problemático.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —El ceño fruncido de Shizuo se acentúa.

—No, n-no, nada en absoluto. —Y baja la cabeza, como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

—Sólo es una advertencia. —Añade, nervioso, el guardia de la derecha.

Shizuo abre la boca, para quejarse, maldecir o simplemente amenazar a los guardias, pero entonces llegan al final del pasillo y entran en una sala un poco más iluminado, pero con una luz extraña y algo lúgubre.

Es una sala alargada, con un alto techo lleno de fluorescentes que parpadean. Las paredes son blancas, pero están llenas de grietas y también de celdas. Decenas y decenas de barrotes cubriendo oscuros cubículos con literas. La mayoría de mazmorras están ocupadas, incluso se oyen ruidos en las de pisos superiores.

Los guardias conducen a Shizuo hasta el final de la sala y suben por las escaleras que llevan a los pisos superiores. Un murmullo general se extiende por la gran sala. El rubio echa una ojeada hacia abajo, viendo que está en el tercer y más alto piso. Desde allí puede ver los niveles inferiores y las celdas paralelas. Algunos presos le miran con curiosidad, pegados a los gruesos barrotes.

—Hemos llegado, Heiwajima-san. —Le dice uno de los policías, sacando una llave y abriendo las esposas del criminal. De mientras, el otro abre la celda y le ofrece entrar.

—Bien. —Murmura Shizuo, mirando el número de la mazmorra antes de entrar mientras se frota las muñecas, algo adoloridas.

Celda 001018.

"_Pues sí que tiene que haber celdas para que ésta tenga dos ceros delante._" piensa vagamente, escuchando los pasos rápidos de los guardias que le han llevado a ese agujero.

—¡El nuevo está con Izaya! —Grita alguien del exterior con la voz cascada pero llena de emoción.

—¡Silencio! —Dice otra voz, haciendo callar al preso gritón, pero sin poder reprimir el murmullo general que el comentario provoca.

—¿Izaya? —Se pregunta para si mismo Shizuo, sabiendo que con lo de "_el nuevo_" se refieren a él.

La habitación tiene tres paredes grises y frías, llenas de grietas y símbolos tallados con algo, probablemente un trozo de piedra. Hay una litera pegada a la pared izquierda y las dos camas parecen vacías, aunque Shizuo no ve bien la de arriba.

Aunque el rubio nunca ha estado antes en una prisión, sabe que en las mazmorras normales suele haber un váter y, con suerte, una pica con agua corriente. Pero aquella celda es extraña. Aparte de la litera, sólo hay un montón de archivadores amontonados en el rincón derecho, rellenando casi la mitad del cuarto. También se sorprende al ver una tela negra pero fina cubriendo la pequeñísima ventana de la pared paralela a los barrotes, como si fuese una cortina.

Se gira y ve que, a izquierda y derecha de las gruesas barras que le encierran, también hay telas negras, pero estas más largas. Son tan largas que rozan el suelo. Shizuo se acerca y ve que se pueden cerrar hasta no dejar ver nada desde fuera, aunque desde dentro de la mazmorra sí que se puede distinguir un poco el exterior, pues la tela, como la de la ventana, es bastante fina.

Vuelve la cabeza hacia los archivadores, observándolos de nuevo. No es que el chico sea curioso, pero si va a vivir ahí durante tres meses, quiere saber qué es lo que le rodea. Pero justo en el momento en el que se agacha y sus dedos ya rozan una de las carpetas amontonadas, un cuchillo se clava en el suelo, justo a su lado.

—¿Qué cojon-?

—Eso no se toca, _Shizu-chan_. —Dice una voz con tono divertido desde algún rincón de la habitación. Entonces Shizuo lo ve.

Es como si apareciese de repente. Una cara pálida con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos rojos... "_No. Castaños. Son castaños._" Se repite el rubio, sin aceptar que se ha asustado. El chico lleva una capucha negra, con los bordes llenos de mullido pelo blanco. Se incorpora y se sienta, mirando desde la litera de arriba a su nuevo compañero, analizándolo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Espeta de repente Shizuo.

—¿Y por qué no iba a saberlo? —El pelinegro ladea la cabeza en un acto lleno de falsa inocencia.— Eres mi compañero de habitación... No. Eres mi compañero de juegos. —Sonríe ladino, estrechando los ojos.

—Ah, entonces tú eres Izaya. —Aunque el recién llegado sigue tenso por la inesperada presencia, suspira, aliviado.

—_Oh~ _Qué observador. —Contesta Izaya, quitándose la capucha.— Has hecho tus deberes, Shizu-chan.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —Advierte Shizuo, tumbándose en la litera de abajo, esperando que la rabia que ha empezado a florecer en su estómago se calme. Ese chico le saca de quicio sin apenas conocerlo.

Cruza los brazos debajo de la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Le apetece fumar y relajarse. Por lo menos ese tío extraño se ha callado. Aun así gruñe por lo bajo, maldiciendo a todo el mundo por haberse dejado engañar. En realidad no quiere estar ahí. ¡Y tres meses!

Entonces se escucha un revuelo de ropa en la cama de arriba y la cabeza de Izaya se asoma por arriba, observando a su nuevo compañero, que al principio no se percata de la fija mirada.

—Así que tres meses. —Susurra el chico de la litera superior, causando un respingo a Shizuo.— Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

—Cállate de una vez. —El rubio preso respira hondo. "_Recuerda lo que dice Celty. No es tanto tiempo, no es tanto tiempo..._"— Espera... ¿Por qué cojones sabes tantas cosas de mí?

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Porque te he elegido como compañero! —Se ríe él. Dejando caer los brazos también por el borde de la cama. La capucha de la chaqueta que lleva resbala sobre su negro cabello.

—¿Elegido? ¿Tú a mí? —Shizuo se incorpora en la cama, sonriendo pero irremediablemente cabreado.

—Exacto. —Un puñetazo vuela directo a la amplia sonrisa del revés de Izaya, pero éste la esquiva y Shizuo cree por un momento que el molesto pelinegro ha desaparecido sin más. Entonces aparece de nuevo, con los mofletes inflados y otra vez con la cabeza del revés, mirándole desde arriba.— Eso no ha estado bien, Shizu-chan.

Con un ruido sordo, el extraño chico salta al suelo y deja que su compañero lo observe. El rubio hace lo que el pelinegro esperaba y le mira de arriba a abajo un par de veces. La primera impresión que tiene de él es que es más bajo que él y muy delgado. Lleva la misma ropa negra que todos los presos, pero también viste una chaqueta.

"_Pulga_", piensa la bestia, arqueando una ceja.

Aunque le mira fijamente, no se percata de los silenciosos movimientos del más pequeño hasta que siente su peso encima suyo. Cuando Shizuo va a quejarse, el otro se inclina más sobre él y nota algo frío rodeando sus muñecas. Esa sensación es como...

—¿De dónde has sacado unas esposas? —Grita el rubio, removiéndose. Izaya se ríe, aún sentado sobre su estómago. Le ha esposado a una barra de la litera.— Izaya... —Gruñe como un animal, mirándole con intensidad.

—Esto es muy divertido. —Contesta él tan sólo, metiendo la mano derecha en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra y sacando algo.— Pero sólo te divertirás conmigo. Con nadie más.

—Suéltame de una vez, idiota. —Vuelve a mover las manos y sabe que la única manera de librarse de las ataduras es rompiéndolas. También sabe que si rompe las esposas, la litera sufrirá las consecuencias. No puede hacer nada.— Te mataré...

—Ese es el espíritu. —Le anima Izaya, levantándole la camiseta negra de preso hasta el cuello, dejando a la vista el duro pecho de la bestia.— Vaya... Ni una cicatriz a pesar de todas las peleas en las que te metes.

—¿Pero qué haces, pulga? —Se mira el pecho desnudo y después se da cuenta de lo que la mano derecha del pelinegro agarra.— Oye, qué...

—_Shh._

Izaya se inclina hacia Shizuo y le respira en el oído mientras le pone un dedo en los labios. Un segundo más tarde, la afilada hoja de la navaja que sostiene el menor recorre el moreno pecho del rubio, dejando un tajo en horizontal.

El mayor abre la boca, sorprendido. Va a matarlo. Lo va a matar. Ya. Ahora. Quiere el cuello de ese estúpido loco. Quiere destrozar esa sonrisa prepotente y... Ahoga un gemido, sintiendo algo cálido y resbaladizo por la reciente herida.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Shizuo observa cómo su compañero de celda pasa la lengua con delicadeza por el borde de la gran herida. Sus ojos vuelve a parecer rojos y brillan, misteriosos.

De repente, los finos y pálidos dedos de Izaya empieza a rascar el corte, abriéndolo y haciendo que la sangre le corra por el pecho. Es doloroso, pero extrañamente placentero. La respiración del rubio se agita con rapidez y de repente se hace consciente realmente del peso del más pequeño encima suyo. Le presiona a los costados con las rodillas y siente la cadera contra la suya, sentado justo encima de...

—¡Para, _estúpida pulga_! —Grita Shizuo, más desesperado por haber sentido las placenteras sensaciones que por las malas.

—¡Silencio! —Se oye desde el exterior, haciendo que los dos chicos dejen de moverse y se miren mutuamente, atentos.

—Está bien por hoy. —Dice Izaya con una sonrisa torcida, rompiendo el silencio.

Vuelve a inclinarse hacia delante y se oye un pequeño chasquido: ha abierto las esposas. Con un rápido movimiento, Shizuo coge el fino cuello del menor y levanta la otra mano, cerrada con fuerza en un puño. Entonces siente como un pequeño pellizco en el cuello y para en seco, justo antes de darle un buen puñetazo al otro.

Baja la mirada y ve la navaja del pelinegro en su cuello, con la punta algo hendida en su carne. El rubio chasquea la lengua y mira la expresión tranquila de Izaya. Ese maldito le saca de quicio pero... no le queda otro remedio que soltarle.

Izaya sonríe cuando es libre y vuelve a subir a la litera de arriba, quedándose en silencio, como si ya no estuviera. Shizuo se queda un momento en silencio, analizando todo lo que acaba de pasar. Se palpa el cuello y cuando se mira la mano ve que sangra, pero sólo un poco. Lo que realmente está sangrando el corte del pecho. El extraño compañero de celda que le ha tocado le ha abierto la herida a más no poder.

Entonces se fija en sus pantalones negros. No se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora de que tiene una erección enorme. Avergonzado y confuso, se da la vuelta y se tumba boca abajo. Le da igual manchar las sábanas de la cama con sangre, le da igual que se le infecte la herida del pecho.

Lo único que desea con todas sus fuerzas es que Izaya no se haya dado cuenta de lo caliente que se ha puesto por... ¿por qué exactamente está así?

—Maldita pulga... —Gime en voz baja contra la almohada.

Izaya sonríe mirando el techo de piedra. Al fijarse en su navaja ve restos de sangre y pasa la lengua por la hoja, deleitándose con el sabor de su nuevo compañero de celda.

* * *

**No me peguéis**, es mi primer Shizaya(?)

**UNA COSA IMPORTANTE.** No saquéis conclusiones de este primer capítulo porque **a mi Izaya me gusta de uke** _ok._ (?) Sólo que él pues... _es Izaya_. Le gusta hacer este tipo de cosas y Shizuo está _shockeado_ y sabe que no debe defenderse y bueno. Que **aquí el que penetra es Shizuo** xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DD_ya me voy_.

_Nos leemos~_


	2. Chapter 2

Sabe que está dormido, pero también es consciente de que, por alguna razón no puede moverse y la posición en la que se encuentra es realmente incómoda. Entonces siente algo resbaladizo por el pecho. Jadea e intenta mover las piernas, pero siente algo encima. Todo en su cabeza empieza a cobrar sentido y Shizuo abre los ojos lentamente.

Cuando enfoca la mirada, se encuentra con unos ojos rojizos que le observan con curiosidad.

Izaya vuelve a estar encima suyo, con las uñas ensangrentadas porque, por supuesto, había estado rascándole la herida mientras dormía. Como todas las noches desde hace una semana. El rubio, aunque aún adormecido, gruñe e intenta quitárselo de encima abalanzándose sobre él, pero de nuevo las esposas le impiden moverse.

—¡Izaya...! —Se oye por toda la sala de las celdas cuando aún no son ni las siete de la mañana.

.

El comedor de la cárcel está llenísimo y se escucha un rumor de voces que charlan despreocuadas mientras devoran el menú diario. Shizuo come con enfado, odiando aquella insípida comida.

—Estás tenso, Shizuo. Bueno, es algo normal pero... —Comenta una voz a su lado.

—¡Voy a...! —Empieza a decir cabreado el joven preso, rompiendo el tenedor y girándose hacia la persona que le ha hablado. Para en seco, mirando perplejo al hombre que está a su lado comiendo con tranquilidad.— ¿Tom? ¿Tom Tanaka?

—Ah, menos mal que me recuerdas. —Dice el hombre, mirando el tenedor de metal roto en la mano del rubio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Alguien que no quería soltar la pasta y mucho dinero en juego. Ya sabes. —Tom se encoge de hombros y vuelve a prestarle atención a su plato durante unos minutos de silencio.— Así que estás con Izaya.

—Las noticias corren rápido. —La mirada de Shizuo se oscurece, recordando el numerito que le ha montado el pelinegro esa misma mañana.— Sí, estoy con ese maldito loco.

—¿Y los rumores de la celda son ciertos?

—¿Qué rumores?

—Lo de las cortinas y el montón de carpetas.

—Ah, eso... —Shizuo mira su plato vacío de comida y asiente, pensativo.— También tiene cuchillos, una chaqueta estrafalaria y... esposas. —Masculla por lo bajo, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano, ocultando parte de sus labios y mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Esposas? Vaya, creía que eso era una leyenda urbana. —Dice sorprendido el castaño, mirando a su viejo conocido por encima de las gafas.— Bueno, viniendo de ese tipo, podría creerlo todo.

—Es una pulga. —Gruñe el rubio, palpándose por encima de la camiseta el gran corte que el chico le había hecho su primer día.— Una estúpida pulga homicida.

—En realidad nadie sabe por qué está aquí dentro, pero los más veteranos dicen que entra y sale cuando él quiere y que lo sabe todo sobre los demás. —Comenta Tom en voz baja.— ¿Pero por qué dices homicida? —Se ríe el hombre, algo divertido.

—Ese psicópata intentó matarme o algo. —Le explica Shizuo, girando un poco el cuerpo mientras se levanta la camiseta y le deja ver al otro el corte.— Pero en cuanto lo pille en la calle le voy a...

—¡S-Shizuo! —Tom le mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Parpadea el joven, confundido, mientras se baja la camiseta rápidamente.

—Me... me han hablado de eso.

—¿De qué?

—Del corte.

—¿Ya sabías que me había rajado? —Pregunta el rubio, señalándose el pecho con el pulgar, extrañado.

—¡No, hombre! —El chico niega con la cabeza y sus rastas se mueven de un lado a otro.— He oído que Izaya ya ha tenido antes compañeros de celda y que algunos tenían un corte en el pecho que nunca curaba.

—Y... ¿y eso qué significa? —Traga saliva, dejando los labios entre abiertos, expectante.

—Pues se ve que significa que...

—... me perteneces, Shizu-chan. —Dice una voz cantarina detrás de los dos chicos, dejándolos helados.

Unos brazos enfundados en una conocida chaqueta negra rodean el cuello de Shizuo y éste nota un aliento cerca de su oído. Sabe al instante de quién se trata, pero aun así gira la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la afilada mirada de Izaya.

Durante unos segundos, se miran con una separación de apenas dos centímetros y, cuando Tom ya suspira aliviado porque cree que Shizuo no hará ninguna estupidez, las mesas empiezan a volar, tratando de dar contra el pelinegro, que las esquiva con ágiles saltos.

* * *

Corto, lo sé. Y poco de_ lo que buscáis_ (?).

Vale, vale, el próximo capítulo será más picante. **Seguro.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya son tres semanas las que lleva Shizuo Heiwajima fuera de su entorno natural, Ikebukuro, y dentro de la cárcel con su _querido_ compañero de celda. Cada vez que éste le molesta, piensa en las palabras de Celty, pero después de varias peleas, la imagen de su amiga y la calma que le transmitía empiezan a borrarse.

Pero hay _otro_ problema.

—Shizu-chan~ —Se escucha desde la litera de arriba.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti ahora? —Le ruge como respuesta el otro.

—Para de una vez con los golpes en la pared. —Y se asoma por el borde de su cama, mirando a Shizuo del revés con expresión molesta.

—No estoy dando golpes a la pared, estúpido.

Izaya mira con fijeza las pequeñas pero evidentes grietas que hay en la pared que está pegada a la cama del rubio y arquea una ceja. El mayor sigue su mirada y abre la boca para decir algo, pero sabe que no tiene nada que decir.

—Es síndrome de abstinencia. —El pelinegro baja de la cama superior sin hacer apenas ruido, como siempre. Esta vez no tiene nada en las manos pero lleva la chaqueta y quién sabe qué puede haber en esos bolsillos.

—¿Sabes lo que me jode cuándo haces ver que lo sabes todo? —Shizuo se gira y le da la espalda.

—Pero no lo hago ver. —Dice con algo de soberbia mientras se sienta en la cama del rubio, cruzando las piernas y mirándole con una sonrisita.

—Cállate.

—Puedo conseguir tabaco.

Por orgullo o por incredulidad, Shizuo tarda en darse la vuelta para mirar al pelinegro que, complacido, ensancha la sonrisa.

—... me da igual. —Contesta finalmente el mayor, volviendo a tumbarse de espaldas a él.

—¡Venga ya! —Ríe Izaya, empujándole hasta dejarlo boca arriba y sentándose después encima suyo.— Eres una persona orgullosa, ¿eh~?

—Y tú una molesta pulga. —Los ojos castaños de Shizuo se estrechan al sentir el peso del menor encima suyo. No quiere que sea como la primera noche que acabó... bueno, algo alterado.— Pesas.

—Qué grosero. —Bufa el pálido chico con expresión de enfado que, rápidamente, se transforma en una divertida cuando comienza a botar sobre él.— ¿Qué tal ahora? —Ríe de nuevo, apoyando las manos en el pecho ajeno.

—¡Pa-para, imbécil!

Y en un movimiento más instintivo que preparado, Shizuo empuja al pelinegro contra el colchón y se abalanza sobre él.

Izaya parece tranquilo aún sin haber previsto aquel repentino acto, pero el rubio se da cuenta de que tiene las pupilas dilatadas y respira por la boca con inhalaciones algo profundas. Saber que ha asustado a aquella pulga le da una sensación de placer increíble, tanto que no puede evitar sonreír al mirarle.

—Aun así eres predecible. —Espeta Izaya, pasándole uno de sus brazos por el cuello, haciéndole bajar la cabeza a Shizuo.

Entonces, ya muy cerca del rostro de Izaya, Shizuo se da cuenta de que el intento de camuflar que se había asustado era una treta. Que le había engañado y hecho creer que de verdad se había sobresaltado. Pero las pupilas dilatadas no eran de mentira... Entonces se le habían dilatado de... ¿placer?

Aún pensando en ello, el rubio siente una presión sobre los labios y al momento reconoce la sensación: un beso. Y parece tierno, inexperto y hasta tímido. Pero de repente se vuelve perverso y algo salvaje, tomando la participación de la misma lengua que le lame la herida del pecho todas las noches. Un beso _muy Izaya_.

Shizuo se sorprende a si mismo devolviendo el beso con ganas e incluso ansia descontrolada. ¿Será el síndrome de absitencia? ... ¡Por supuesto que no! No va a aceptar lo que la pulga dijera.

Pero nada le importa en ese momento más que la lengua del pelinegro moviéndose sinuosamente contra la suya, embaucadora, llevándole a su perverso terreno. Siente también las uñas casi afiladas del menor rascándole el corte del pecho, bajo la ropa, sin dejarla cicatrizar.

_Dios_, cómo lo odia... Pero aquello le enciende de una manera increíble, irresistible.

Coge a Izaya por los antebrazos y lo levanta bruscamente, empotrándole la espalda contra la pared. El menor se queja un poco, más por haber perdido el contacto con los labios ajenos que por el golpe recibido. Así que en cuanto puede vuelve a atrapar el cuello de Shizuo con sus brazos, atrayéndole hacia si.

El rubio, sin poder parar, empieza a rasgar la camiseta de preso de Izaya. Éste jadea en su boca, divertido, y vuelve a clavarle las uñas en la herida sangrante del pecho, colando las manos bajo su ropa.

—¿Duele, Shizu-chan? —Pregunta con la respiración agitada Izaya cuando se separa de los labios del chico.

—No. —Contesta él con voz ronca.

Izaya ladea un poco la cabeza, sorprendido por que el más alto le haya contestado. Siente sus grandes manos en la cintura, clavándole los dedos en la pálida piel a través de la ropa. También está jadeando, pero no ha llegado a romperle del todo la camiseta. Parece... parece que se esté controlando. El pelinegro sonríe. Empieza la función.

—S-Shizu-chan... —Susurra en el oído de su compañero de celda, sobresaltándole. Le rodea las caderas con las piernas y se pega más a él.— Mhh...

—Pareces una puta. —Le espeta el rubio, cogiéndole la cabeza con las dos manos, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello negro del más joven.

Shizuo, jadeando, se sorprende de que aquel extravagante chico se muestre tan sumiso de repente mientras le mira suplicante, retorciéndose contra él. Pero no le da importancia. Lo quiere y lo quiere _ahora_.

Estira del cabello negro y deja el cuello del informante a su entera disposición. La primera mordida es increíblemente dolorosa y hace que Izaya gima de verdad, apretando con fuerza los ojos.

Siente los dientes del rubio clavándose con fuerza en su pálida piel, desgarrándola y dejando caer la sangre. Después lame las lágrimas rojas que caen de la herida y, _oh_, aquello se siente tan bien. Izaya incluso se deja llevar por la experimentada lengua de Shizuo, olvidándose de su actuación por un momento.

Poco a poco, el pelinegro se va inclinando hacia el lado, llevándose al mayor por delante suyo hasta que consigue tumbarlo boca arriba en la cama. Él no huele el peligro, pues está demasiado ocupado acariciándole y sobretodo mordiendo. Por todas partes.

Embaucador, coge las grandes manos de Shizuo y las lleva más lejos de su cabello rubio. Entonces el mayor entiende que algo no va bien, pero es demasiado tarde, porque vuelve a estar esposado a la barra de la litera.

—¡Izaya...! —Gruñe la bestia viéndose atrapada, revolviéndose hasta hacerse daño en las muñecas.

—¡Pórtate bien, Shizu-chan! —Ríe Izaya, botando un par de veces sobre las caderas del rubio, que se encoge al sentir ese movimiento, totalmente avergonzado.— ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Nada! —Shizuo aprieta los dientes. Por la sonrisa pícara del menor ya se ha dado cuenta de que sabe lo que realmente pasa.

—Ya... —La pálida mano del pelinegro se mueve juguetona por el vientre ahora destapado del rubio. Baja más y más, pasando por encima del borde del pantalón negro, llegando hasta la dureza que Shizuo intenta esconder sin éxito alguno.— Así que esto es "_nada_". Que nada tan divertida.

—Eres repugnante. —Sisea el mayor, mirándole con fiereza.— Podría romper las esposas y matarte aquí mismo.

—Puede. —Se carcajea Izaya, pasando la mano una y otra vez por la dura erección de su compañero de celda.— Qué duro, Shizu-chan~

—Deja de reírte de mí o te mataré de verdad.

—Interesante. —Comenta casi para si misma el otro, ignorando a Shizuo. Levanta del todo la camiseta del más mayor y deja a la vista el corte que él mismo había hecho.

—Te divierte cortar a la gente, ¿eh? —Dice de repente el rubio, con un tono que roza la burla. Eso llama la atención del informante.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Arquea una ceja, dedicándole una mirada curiosa por unos segundos. Después presta atención de nuevo al bulto que oculta el pantalón del mayor, pasando el dedo de arriba a abajo.

—P-pues... pues que... —Shizuo se retuerce un poco. Las caricias -si se le pueden llamar así- de Izaya le desconcentran y torturan.— Ya me han dicho lo de tus otros compañeros de celda...

—Oh. —Izaya levanta la cabeza un momento, mirando los castaños ojos del rubio. Después sonríe.— ¿Eso te preocupaba?

—¡No me preocupaba!

—Bueno, pues es mentira.

—¿Mentira?

—Sí. Rumores de prisioneros. —Le quita importancia agitando la mano.

—Vaya... —Sin querer, Shizuo suelta un suspiro.

—De verdad te preocupaba algo así. ¡Shizu-chan, qué tierno~! —Empieza a reírse de nuevo el cínico pelinegro.— Te mereces un premio. —Dice de repente, parando de reír.

—Eres... eres...

Mientras Shizuo busca la palabra apropiada para describir a tal personaje, Izaya baja de la cama y empieza a rebuscar entre los archivadores amontonados. El rubio decide no prestarle atención. Ya está lo suficientemente enfadado y de verdad no quiere acabar destrozando las esposas, la litera y la cárcel en general.

Pero entonces escucha un sonido totalmente familiar, seguido de un olor que en ese momento se le antoja de rosas: el chasquido de un mechero y el aroma del tabaco consumiéndose.

Atónito, ve como Izaya se queda de pie frente a su cama, observándole con prepotencia mientras se lleva el cigarro a la boca e inhala. Cuando se aparta el cigarrillo de la boca, una mueca de asco se dibuja en sus labios justo antes de soltar el humo.

—¿Quieres? —Pregunta arrogante el pelinegro, jugando con el pequeño cilindro entre sus dedos.

—No. —Contesta Shizuo, mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la tentación.

El menor sonríe y se acerca con paso lento a la cama donde está el rubio. Se sienta de nuevo sobre él, sintiendo aún la gran erección justo debajo suyo. Mueve las caderas con suavidad y Shizuo ahoga un jadeo. Le encanta torturarle así.

Se inclina sobre el rostro del mayor y, dándole otra calada al cigarro antes, le echa una bocanada de humo sobre el rostro. Sin poder evitarlo, Shizuo aspira el humo con expresión de alivio. Pero sólo le deja con una sensación de vacío, de querer más.

—Maldito, ni siquiera te gusta el tabaco. —Dice Shizuo tras escuchar una suave tos del más joven.

—No te enfades, hombre... Ahora te daré un poco. —Una sonrisa ladina se extiende por su rostro y el rubio sabe que ya está pensando en una nueva forma de torturarle hasta el límite.

Izaya da una nueva calada al cigarrillo, pero esta vez conserva el humo. Con cuidado, se inclina hacia Shizuo y le coge la barbilla, indicándole que abra la boca. Éste le obedece y sus bocan vuelven a juntarse.

Siente de inmediato el humo del tabaco -que se le antoja delicioso- en su boca. Tras unos segundos de deleite, Shizuo entre abre los labios ante los atentos y rojizos ojos del más pequeño. Mientras deja salir el humo rozando contra su paladar con suavidad, siente que el cuerpo se le relaja de inmediato.

Está tranquilo hasta que siente un brusco movimiento sobre su entrepierna. Es Izaya, que le mira con aire algo acusativo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta con desgana Shizuo.

—Tu nada. Ha desaparecido. —Se queja Izaya, señalando los pantalones del mayor.— Esto ya no es divertido.

Entonces el pelinegro se levanta y tira el cigarro al suelo, pisándolo después hasta que se apaga. Shizuo, con la boca abierta, ve aquello como un sacrilegio. _Quiere_ seguir fumando.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, Izaya parece haber desaparecido de nuevo. Entonces escucha su voz desde la cama de encima suyo:

—_No eres el único que tiene síndrome de abstinencia, Shizu-chan._

—¿Qué? —Pero el chico no contesta aún pasados unos largos minutos.— Oye, Izaya... ¿No me vas a quitar estas estúpidas esposas?

* * *

_Tortúrale, Izaya~_ (?)

Ay, me encanta ver a Shizuo _sufriendo_ y _temiendo destrozarlo todo_ *^*) **Se contiene** awnfjdksgnfsdl

Bueno, sólo quería decir unas cosa. Por si acaso(?).

Lo de Izaya abriendo la herida del pecho de Shizuo _lo vi en un doujin _**S**hizaya que encontré _quién sabe dónde_. Pero lo vi y **me gustó.**

También pensé en **S**tarfighter con lo de el corte que Izaya le hace a los que son _suyos_. Aunque como habréis leído, eso sólo era un rumor raro sobre él xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Espero que os esté gustando ´w`)/

_Hasta la próxima~_


	4. Chapter 4

Un mes y medio. Justo en el ecuador de la condena que tiene que cumplir en aquel agujero. Shizuo incluso está de buen humor, pero no sólo porque ya le queda menos para salir, sino porque Izaya lleva todo el día desaparecido.

Pensaba que se lo encontraría al volver de la cena, pero no hay nadie aún en la oscura celda. Por si acaso, Shizuo se asoma a la litera superior, encontrándola satisfactoriamente vacía. ¿Por fin va a tener una noche tranquila sin esposas, navajas, calentones y sangre?

Se sienta en su cama, suspirando. Entonces recuerda que Izaya sacó tabaco de entre los archivadores que siguen amontonados en un rincón de la celda. Dirige una mirada a la gran montaña de carpetas, pero no ve nada parecido a una cajetill de cigarros.

Antes de levantarse de nuevo mira al exterior por si alguien está allí, pero no hay nadie.

En silencio se acerca a los archivadores y coge uno al azar. Tarda unos segundos en abrirlo, pero cuando lo hace sólo encuentra recortes y más recortes de diario que parecen escogidos al azar. También hay algún que otro apunte, sin sentido para él.

Un silbido pasa cerca de su oreja y siente algo caliente en la mejilla, deslizándose.

—Te dije que eso no se tocaba, Shizu-chan. —Reprocha una voz a su espalda. Después se oye el casqueo de la puerta de la celda al cerrarse.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Pregunta el rubio, levantándose y mirándole de frente, aún con el archivador abierto en las manos. La sangre de la herida en su mejilla empieza a gotearle por la barbilla.

—Información. —Izaya se encoge de hombros y se acerca a las carpetas, inclinándose un momento para coger el cuchillo que le ha lanzado a su compañero segundos antes.— Soy un informante.

—¿Y te dejan tener todo esto aquí? —Shizuo tira la carpeta junto a las otras, pasándose después el reverso de la mano por la herida y limpiándose la sangre.

—Sí. Tengo privilegios. —Le sonríe el más bajo, cogiéndole la mano con la que se ha limpiado la sangre y lamiéndola.

—Eres un chantajista. —Susurra el mayor, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, sin querer dejarse seducir.

—Shizu-chan... —Dice dulcemente Izaya con una mirada sumisa y dócil.

—Ya no me engañas, Izaya.

—Pero te sigue excitando. —Se ríe cruelmente el pelinegro, pegando su cuerpo al ajeno.

—Para nada. —Gruñe Shizuo entre dientes, empujando al pálido chico contra su colchón.

Izaya esboza una gran sonrisa, tirado en la cama. Le mira con sus rojizos ojos, seduciéndole, y abre lentamente la chaqueta negra que siempre lleva. Las pupilas del rubio se dilatan y sus labios se entre abren al ver que no lleva camiseta debajo.

Su pecho es pálido, plano y, aunque Shizuo intenta bloquear aquel pensamiento, terriblemente apetecible. Sólo quiere pasar las manos por ahí, marcándole y, sobretodo, morder hasta hacerle sangrar.

Sin poder controlarse, clava una rodilla en la cama y apoya las manos en el colchón, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Izaya, que le mira divertido. Se inclina, dispuesto a devorarle los labios a la estúpida pulga, pero para a escasos centímetros.

—¿Qué pasa, Shizu-chan? —Pregunta con un ronroneo el pelinegro, pasando una dedo por la curva de la clavícula del mayor. Se remueve un poco, deseoso de contacto.

—Vas a hacer lo mismo de siempre. —No era una pregunta. Izaya sonríe, travieso.

—Es tu culpa.

—¿Perdón? —Gruñe enfadado Shizuo, estrechando los ojos.

—Si te dejas atrapar es aburrido.

Y antes de que el rubio pueda hablar de nuevo, Izaya le coge por el cuello de la camiseta y los centímetros que les separan se desvanecen. El beso es salvaje y anhelante. Pronto las manos del más bajo van, cómo no, por debajo de la camiseta del mayor, buscando la herida que él mismo hizo.

Shizuo no lo evita. Sabe que siempre va a ser así con él. Sin dolor no hay placer. Pero aquello, de alguna manera, lo hace más interesante.

Calentándose por momentos, deja los labios del menor para después, yendo ahora directo hacia su pecho desnudo. Izaya hace una pequeña mueca al sentir unos dientes clavándose en su carne, pero le gusta. Entonces empieza a reír.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —Shizuo levanta la cabeza un momento, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Duele... —Susurra él, pasándose una mano por el pecho, que ya está lleno de marcas rojas y moradas. Le devuelve una mirada llena de lascivia.— Es genial, Shizu-chan.

—Idiota masoquista. —Gruñe excitado el mayor.

Los ojos rojizos de Izaya brillan lujuriosos y, rápido como siempre, consigue darle la vuelta a la situación. Ahora Shizuo le mira confuso desde abajo, con la espalda sobre el colchón. Ve las manos de Izaya meterse dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, la cual se le ha deslizado hasta dejarle toda la espalda al descubierto.

Tal vez con demasiada fuerza, Shizuo coge a Izaya por el pelo y lo tira contra la cama, hundiéndole la mejilla izquierda contra la almohada. Le pasa la mano bajo el vientre y le obliga a apoyar las rodillas en la cama. El menor le mira por encima del hombro con una pequeña sonrisa y la respiración acelerada. Aprieta con fuerza la almohada cuando Shizuo se apoya contra su trasero y nota lo duro que está.

—No vas a escapar esta vez, bastardo. —Se ríe el mayor, inclinándose sobre él mientras coge el borde de los pantalones ajenos.

—Ya veremos. —Le contesta el menor, jadeando cuando siente que le baja los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

El pecho de Shizuo sube y baja con rapidez, observando el cuerpo semi desnudo bajo él. Entonces se da cuenta de que, al no haber hecho nunca nada por el estilo, no tiene ni idea de qué hacer. Y para rematar, Izaya parece darse cuenta de ello.

El más bajo se toma los segundos de vacilamiento del otro para quitarse de una vez la chaqueta y tirarla al suelo. Se regocija en la mirada confusa del rubio, sonriendo con sorna. Se da la vuelta, tumbándose boca arriba y se deshace también de los pantalones, quedando totalmente desnudo.

—¿No decías que no me ibas a dejar escapar? —Izaya le mira algo decepcionado.

—C-cállate. —Murmura Shizuo, observando cada centímetro del pálido cuerpo del chico.

—Me estás dando mucha ventaja, Shizu-chan... —Desliza su pie derecho por dentro de la camiseta ajena, acariciándole el duro pecho. Con el izquierda, empieza a tantear por encima del pantalón.— Qué duro~

Para sorpresa de Izaya, las grandes manos de Shizuo cogen repentinamente sus rodillas y le abre las piernas con violencia. El rubio traga saliva al mirar la entrepierna del pelinegro, éste arquea una ceja.

—Al fin y al cabo eres un chico, ¿eh?

—¡Pues claro! —Sorprendido, el menor parpadea.— ¿Es que tenías dudas?

—No, pero...

—Estúpido Shizu-chan. —Se carcajea Izaya, enfadando a su compañero de celda.

Deja de reír en cuanto siente una suave caricia en el bajo vientre. Se muerde un dedo, expectante, mientras mira al rubio con lujuria. Éste vuelve a tragar saliva, nervioso, y se dice a si mismo que era obvio que Izaya era un chico. Qué estupidez.

Con timidez, pasa un dedo por la entrepierna del más joven, que se estremece ligeramente pero aun así suelta:

—_Aburrido~_

—¿¡Qué?! —Le grita exaltado y un poco avergonzado el mayor.— ¿En-entonces por qué estás así de duro?

—Tan sutil como siempre. —Izaya niega con la cabeza y se empieza a incorporar.— Por esta vez te enseñaré cómo hacerlo. —Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su pálido rostro, tramando algo.

.

Las finas cortinas negras de la celda 1018 están corridas y nada se puede ver desde fuera, pero sí que se pueden escuchar unos amortiguados jadeos y el crujido constante de un colchón.

Izaya apoya las manos sobre el sudoroso pecho del rubio preso que comparte celda con él. Estando encima suyo, es él quién domina la situación y eso se le hace algo aburrido. Siente los dedos de Shizuo clavándose en la carne de su cadera. Cuando le mira, ve que tiene los ojos casi cerrados y los labios entre abiertos.

—Shizu-ch...chan... Pareces... u-una _mujer atún_.***** —Le susurra con una sonrisa Izaya, dejando de botar por un momento, descansando.

—I...diota. —Con algo de esfuerzo, Shizuo apoya las manos en el colchón y se incorpora, mirando de cerca al pelinegro.— Te vas a enterar... asquerosa pulga.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, el mayor lo coge y le pone con la mejilla pegada a la pared. Izaya jadea ante la brusquedad del otro, complacido, removiéndose excitado. Apoya las manos contra la pared y mira hacia atrás, pensando que Shizuo se quedaría de nuevo parado, sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces siente unas grandes manos sujetando su cintura y casi de inmediato vuelve a llenarle. Suelta un fuerte jadeo al tenerlo de nuevo en su interior y araña la pared en cuando empieza el movimiento de vaivén. Se siente genial.

Desde la primera embestida, Shizuo lo hace con fuerza, sin contenerse, y los dientes de Izaya permanecen apretados, sintiendo un delicioso e insoportable dolor.

El rubio, perdido en las nuevas e increíbles sensaciones, se deja llevar por completo. El interior del menor está apretado y le recibe con deliciosas contracciones que le hacen soltar gemidos involuntarios. Al abrir un poco más los ojos, ve los duros esfuerzos de Izaya por no abrir la boca. ¿Está intentando no gemir? Eso le cabrea.

Con una cruel sonrisa, aumenta la rapidez y la fuerza, cogiéndole por el cabello negro y estirando. Los labios de Izaya se abren entonces y, en vez de gemir, empieza a reír.

—¿Pe-pero qué está mal contigo? —Le dice casi gritando Shizuo, parando las duras embestidas durante un momento.

—¡N-nada! —Contesta el pelinegro, jadeando y aún riéndose por lo bajo.— Te he enseñado bien...

—Eres un pervertido. —Y, sin poder evitarlo, el rubio se sonroja.

—Hazlo duro, Shizu-chan. —Gime Izaya justo antes de que el mayor empiece a arremeter contra él de nuevo.

Y, aunque odie hacer caso a algo que le dice la estúpida pulga, no tiene más remedio que hacerle caso, pues el cuerpo se lo pide. Hacerlo _duro_. No tiene por qué lamentarse, no se sentirá culpable aunque consiga romperle algún hueso mientras le embiste desenfrenadamente, porque al fin y al cabo es Izaya.

Sin poder ya morderse más el labio, el pelinegro empieza a gemir, apoyando la frente en la fría pared. Sabe que no tardará mucho, así que busca la mano derecha del rubio y la guía por encima de su piel sudorosa, llevándola hasta su dura entrepierna desatendida.

Shizuo capta el mensaje a la primera. Por muy estúpido que Izaya le considere, admite que está mejorando... pero es todo gracias a él, se dice.

La mano del rubio resulta ser sorprendentemente hábil con los trabajos manuales y aquello sorprende al menor, que sonríe, complacido. Se está volviendo más interesante de lo que creía. Inhala con fuerza, sintiendo el orgasmo cerca.

Jadeando pesadamente, Shizuo se inclina hacia delante. Se va a correr y no puede parar. Ni siquiera puede avisarle a aquella molesta pulga. Pero entonces comprende que puede ser una buena venganza por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar. No se le pasa por la cabeza el que tal vez le guste que le llenen de aquella manera. Así que, cuando siente el conocido ardor en el bajo vientre, simplemente se deja llevar, derramándose en el interior ajeno.

—¡N-no, Shizu...! —Aquel jadeo ahogado le suena a gloria a Shizuo. Así que no le gusta.

Izaya se muerde dos dedos para no gritar cuando llega al clímax, momentos después de sentir la densa substancia deslizarse por su interior. Shizuo sólo se toma unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y después sale del menor, causándole un último y leve gemido.

Se deja caer sobre la cama, rendido. Hacía tiempo que no se cansaba de aquella manera. El sexo de verdad desgasta.

—Necesito un cigarro. —Murmura, cerrando los ojos. Entonces la pregunta sale sola de sus labios:— ¿Estás bien?

—¿Te preocupas por mí, Shizu-chan? —Pregunta con voz débil Izaya, que sigue apoyado en la pared, recuperándose.

—¡Pues claro que...! —Shizuo se incorpora de nuevo y le ve apoyado en la fría piedra, aún jadeando, con las mejillas rojísimas y los ojos vidriosos. Su cuerpo está lleno de marcas de dientes y contusiones.— ¿He sido yo? —Pregunta perplejo, señalándole.

—Quién sino. —El menor intenta sonreír, pero está realmente dolorido. Con cuidado, se arrastra por el colchón hasta ponerse de pie. Shizuo se remueve incómodo al ver cómo le tiemblan las piernas.

—Yo... —Pero su voz se apaga antes de poder decir algo. Su orgullo aún sigue siendo mayor que su corazón. Aprieta los dientes, furioso, y suelta lo primero que le viene a la cabeza:— Vas a dormir aquí.

—Como siempre. —Contesta indiferente Izaya, agachándose con esfuerzo a recoger su chaqueta para ponérsela justo después.

—No... digo... aquí. —Shizuo señala su propio colchón, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Oh? ¿Una proposición?

—¡No, estúpido! —Grita al instante el rubio, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. El menor se cruza de brazos y ladea la cabeza, pidiendo una explicación.— Tengo frío por las noches así que...

—¡Qué excusa es esa! —Se ríe Izaya, negando con la cabeza. Al ver que Shizuo le va a contestar alguna grosería, se acerca de nuevo a la cama y le sonríe.— Está bien, está bien, Shizu-chan~

—Pulga... —Gruñe, tapándose con la sábana y dándole la espalda mientras el otro se tumba a su lado.— Asquerosa y molesta pulga...

.

Hace ya dos horas que Shizuo escucha la respiración tranquila y calmada de Izaya. No puede dejar de mirarle y eso le molesta. Pero verle tan tranquilo, callado y adorable...

El rubio se queda petrificado y sacude la cabeza un par de veces. ¿Adorable? ¿Esa pulga? Ni en sus mejores sueños.

De repente el menor se remueve un poco y suelta un suave gemido. Shizuo se acerca un poco a él, preocupado aunque se niegue a admitirlo.

Entonces se para a pensar seriamente en lo que ha pasado. A parte de que lo ha hecho de una forma violenta, dejándole el cuerpo destrozado, Izaya _es un chico_. Se empieza a preocupar cuando se da cuenta de que eso es lo de menos. Chico o chica, ha estado mal el haberle tratado de esa forma. Pero es la pulga...

"_Por eso mismo._"

Frunce el ceño. ¿Es verdad lo de que el roce hace el cariño? Porque se siente mal por haberle hecho todas aquellas heridas, incluso siendo ese enano de ojos casi rojos. De todas formas, se niega a admitir que le tiene algún tipo de afecto.

Aún incluso cuando se ve a si mismo acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose a sus labios para besarlos con cuidado.

.

Unos ojos rojizos escudriñan la oscuridad de la mazmorra en silencio, sólo con una respiración acompasada de fondo.

Izaya mira hacia su derecha y se encuentra con el rostro de un rubio a escasos centímetros del suyo. También siente un brazo rodeándole la cintura con delicadeza. Observa a su compañero de celda durante unos segundos y después suspira.

"_Idiota_" se dice más a si mismo que a su compañero de celda.

Con cuidado, empieza a deslizarse fuera de la cama. Tal como le habían dicho, Shizuo tiene la fuerza de una bestia. Le duele todo el cuerpo. Al ponerse de pie se coloca bien la chaqueta, la única prenda que lleva puesta, y se gira para mirar al chico que duerme plácidamente.

La cicatriz del pecho probablemente nunca se le borre, pues se ha encargado él mismo de abrirla casi cada día para que no curase. _Una marca para toda la vida_. Sonríe satisfecho y empieza a vestirse.

Tiene cosas que hacer, por lo que seguramente desaparezca unos días. Así que, antes de salir de la celda con los primeros rayos de sol filtrándose entre las cortinas, se arrodilla frente a la cama y susurra:

—Nos vemos, Shizu-chan.

* * *

Os juro y _rejuro_(?) que he odiado cómo me ha salido el lemon. Horrible. Me ha costado mucho continuarlo, coger el hilo y _perderme_ en lo que escribo. No sé si me entendéis T_T

De todas formas, las últimas escenas _fluff_ me han gustado (?) Ya sé que el **S**hizaya se basa en el odio que se tienen el uno al otro, pero creo que en realidad es amor. Porque son **OTP** y porque sí. **Jum.** (?)

Bueno, por lo menos ha salido largo y tal... espero hacer cosas mejores. Siento este capítulo _derp_ v_v

Y por cierto!:

*****_Mujer atún_: en Japón se les llama así a las mujeres que no se mueven en la cama, que... se dejan hacer, vamos (?)

Es todo por ahora.

_Nos leemos~_


	5. Chapter 5

Hace un día fantástico para estar a mediados de Noviembre, incluso el sol es cálido. Casi todos los presos han salido al patio de la cárcel a tomar el aire y ver el cielo despejado y azul. Sólo hay una persona que parece estar pasándolo horriblemente mal.

—Ey, Shizuo... —Saluda Tom, alzando una mano mientras se sienta al lado del rubio.

—Le voy a matar, le voy a matar, matar, matar... —Susurra él, sin prestarle atención al otro.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa ya? —Se aleja un poco de él, deslizándose hacia el lado contrario del banco por si acaso.

—¡Esa pulga...!

—¿Pulga...? ¿Hablas de Izaya Orihara? —Tom suspira y niega con la cabeza.— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

—¿Que _qué_ ha hecho? ¡Desaparecer, eso es lo que ha hecho!

Shizuo se cruza de brazos y baja la cabeza, enfadado. Tom le mira confundido y se acerca un poco más a él. Deja pasar unos segundos antes de abrir los labios y decir con toda la cautela del mundo:

—¿Y?

—¡Pues que...! —El rubio le mira con el ceño fruncido, pero se queda con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo seguir.

—¿No era eso lo que querías?

—Sí, pero... —Vuelve a bajar la cabeza, tranquilizándose.— Si no vuelve tal vez quiten los privilegios de mi celda. De hecho, se han llevado el montón de archivadores que siempre tenía amontonados.

—Bueno, igual sí que quitan esas cortinas negras que dices que hay. —Tom se encoge de hombros y Shizuo le mira de reojo.— Pero podrás vivir sin unas cortinas, ¿no?

—Mhh... Sí, en realidad sí. —Contesta finalmente el más joven, mirando el cielo despejado.

—¿Cuánto hace que no aparece? —Pregunta el castaño después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Una semana. —Le dice el otro de mala gana.

—Igual ya está en libertad. O igual se ha ido porque le daba la gana.

—Ese estúpido... —Dice Shizuo, pensando en voz alta.— Me pregunto si volverá.

—¿Es que lo echas de menos? —Se ríe Tom, arrepintiéndose justo en el momento en el que el rubio se levanta súbitamente del banco con los puños apretados.— E-ey, era una br-...

—¡¿Qué... qué estupidez es esa?! —Grita él, atrayendo la atención de otros presos. Entonces se gira y comienza a caminar con paso rápido.— ¡Lo odio!

.

Es verdad que odia a Izaya. Le odia como nunca ha odiado a nadie.

La celda está sumida en un sepulcral silencio. Sólo se escuchan de vez en cuando murmullos bajísimos provenientes de otras mazmorras.

Estar solo es muy aburrido.

—Mejor solo que mal acompañado. —Se murmura para si mismo Shizuo, tumbado boca arriba en su cama, viendo la parte inferior del colchón de arriba.

Suspirando empieza a rascarse el pecho por encima de la camiseta y, al tocarse la persistente herida, hace una mueca de dolor. Poco a poco se sube la prenda y se mira el corte, que ha empezado a cicatrizar debidamente después de una semana sin tocarlo. Por fin.

Se pasa el pulgar por encima del tajo y siente un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Es como un hormigueo que le recorre una y otra vez por el pecho, como si estuviese dentro de la herida.

Sin darse cuenta, empieza a rascarse. La comezón se alivia y deja paso al dolor. Se está arañando la herida tal y como haría Izaya. Cuando se da cuenta de que la sangre a empezado a manar, para en seco. Parpadea algo confuso y se percata de que tiene la respiración acelerada.

Algo enfadado por su raro comportamiento, se baja la camiseta y se pone de lado en el colchón, dispuesto a dormir. Respira hondo y cierra los ojos. Entonces siente un olor familiar.

—¿Qué...? —Se incorpora casi de un salto, mirando hacia todos los rincones de la celda con los ojos abiertos como platos. Traga saliva y se acerca a las barras que le prohiben salir de allí. Aparta una cortina negra para poder ver la sala de fuera, pero está casi todo oscuro ya que son pasadas las doce.— Mierda, vaya paranoia.

Malcidiendo por lo bajo vuelve a su cama, no sin antes mirar la superior que, evidentemente, está vacía. Está seguro de haber sentido el olor de ese loco.

Hunde el rostro en la almohada e inhala con fuerza. _Ajá_. De ahí viene el olor a maldita pulga. Furioso, tira el cojín contra la pared más lejana y se queda mirándolo durante unos segundos.

Entonces se levanta y se lo lleva de nuevo a su cama.

—No voy a dormir sin almohada porque apeste a él. —Masculla como explicación al inexistente público.— Aunque podría...

Vuelve a levantarse y palpa la cama superior hasta encontrar lo que busca. Con una sonrisa triunfal, apoya la cabeza contra la almohada que ha cogido del colchón de arriba.

Cierra los ojos, dispuesto a dormir y respira hondo. Ahí está de nuevo ese olor. Y encima es más intenso. ¿Desde cuándo toda la maldita celda huele a _él_? Además, es un olor extraño. No es colonia ni nada por el estilo.

Como hizo antes con su propia almohada, coge la del pelinegro y hunde el rostro en ella. El olor es embriagador.

"_No, no lo es._" dice la parte de él que sigue siendo racional.

Pero su parte más instintiva y primaria le incita a seguir inhalando aquel aroma ajeno que le está logrando excitar.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. —Se repite, alejándose de repente del cojín, como si fuera una serpiente de cascabel.— No... no puede ser.

Baja la mirada hacia su entrepierna y ve que _sí_ puede ser. Se ha excitado. El olor de esa asquerosa pulga le ha excitado.

No, no ha podido ser por eso. Ha tenido que ser por otra cosa. Pero... ¿pero el qué?

La almohada parece mirarle desde el otro lado de la cama a los ojos y Shizuo traga saliva. Cree que se está volviendo loco, pero acaba en la conclusión de que ignorarlo todo es lo mejor, así que lentamente vuelve a tumbarse y apoya la cabeza sobre el cojín de Izaya.

Los minutos pasan y no se calma, sino que su excitación va creciendo cada vez más y más hasta no dejarle ni pensar. Podría deshacerse de las almohadas, tirarlas al suelo. Pero sabe que eso no va a solucionar nada, sino que tiene que...

—Joder. —Jadea avergonzado, metiéndose una mano dentro del pantalón.

Traga saliva y cierra los ojos, empezando un lento vaivén con su mano. Entre abre los labios y empieza a imaginar a una mujer. Una preciosa mujer de increíbles curvas. Un largo cabello negro, suave al tacto, y unos ojos castaños y oscuros pero con algo extraño que los hace parecer rojizos. La chica sonríe y le blande una navaja frente a él. Entonces de repente es Izaya.

Los ojos de Shizuo se abren de repente y para el movimiento de su mano. ¿Qué _cojones_ ha sido eso? En realidad lo sabe perfectamente, pero se niega a admitirlo.

Cierra de nuevo los ojos. Respira entrecortadamente y hunde medio rostro en la almohada, sintiendo el placentero movimiento que se está proporcionando a si mismo. El olor de Izaya vuelve a molestarle, pero ya no le importa.

Sólo le acuden imágenes del pelinegro siendo empotrado por él contra la pared de esa misma celda. Ve su espalda pálida llena de marcas de dientes; sus ojos bermejos observándole con lujuria por encima del hombro, pidiéndole más y _más_; su cuerpo en si, vibrando debajo suyo de puro placer.

Ahogando un gemido, Shizuo se estremece y llega al orgasmo. Jadea, cansado, y entre abre los ojos.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Se pregunta a si mismo, suspirando después.

* * *

No me avergüenzo al decir que me he divertido escribiendo esto. (?)

En el próximo capítulo más **S**hizaya~ ´w`)/


	6. Chapter 6

Va caminando alegremente por el pasillo del tercer piso de la sala de celdas. Su paso es ligero y alegre porque está feliz. Ha conseguido valiosa información esta vez. Dos guardias van detrás suyo, siguiéndole el paso como pueden, pues el joven pelingro va bastante rápido.

Justo antes de llegar, frena en seco y mira seriamente las barras de acero. No se ve el interior de la celda porque las negras cortinas están echadas. Pero no es eso lo que le molesta. Le molesta el haberse sentido feliz de volver a aquel agujero. Claro que lo hace porque quiere; para conseguir información que sólo en sitios como aquel hay.

Y sí, la convivencia con Shizu-chan había sido hasta ahora... ¿agradable? Digamos que interesante por lo menos.

Se ríe por lo bajo y niega con la cabeza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Entonces se gira y observa a los dos policías que le "custodian" hasta la mazmorra. Se abre un poco la chaqueta y ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Ya podéis volver. —Les dice, sacando la mano derecha del bolsillo, sosteniendo en alto una llave plateada.— Me abro yo mismo.

—Ah... oh, bueno.

Los policías se miran el uno al otro y tras encogerse de hombros se van. Izaya les observa hasta que desaparecen por las escaleras. Gira en redondo y da los pasos que faltan para llegar hasta la puerta de barrotes.

Antes de meter la llave en la cerradura se queda en silencio, incluso aguanta la respiración. No se oye nada. Podría haber salido ya por buen comportamiento, pero Izaya sabe que no es así, que Shizuo va a tener que cumplir la condena entera. Pero no parece estar ahora mismo dentro de la celda.

—Qué importará. —Masculla entre dientes para si mismo, metiendo al fin la llave en la cerradura y girándola.

—Izaya-kun~ —Escucha tan sólo al entrar, justo a su lado. Ni siquiera le da tiempo a girar la cabeza, pues el rubio repentinamente le atrapa y le pone contra los barrotes cubiertos por la tela negra.— Bienvenido a casa.

—¿Q-qué...? —Jadea sin aire en los pulmones por el golpe y la presión del cuerpo ajeno.— Shizu-chan, cuánto tiempo. —Le intenta sonreír.

—Dos semanas. —Contesta el rubio en su oído, echando una fugaz mirada a la puerta abierta y la llave metida aún en la cerradura.

—¿Quieres escapar? —Pregunta algo sorprendido Izaya, dándose cuenta de la reacción del mayor.

—Podría haberme escapado doblando los hierros. —Escupe de mala gana, separándose un poco del menor y dejándole respirar.— Pero no me gusta utilizar mi fuerza para ello.

—Así que esperabas la ocasión. —Se ríe él.— De todas formas, parecía que supieras que vendría hoy a esta hora.

—He notado tu asqueroso olor desde que has entrado por la puerta principal. —Shizuo frunce el ceño y mira el suelo. Izaya le mira por encima del hombro y cree que aquel gesto le hace parecer un niño pequeño.— De todas formas no quiero escapar. —Y baja aún más la cabeza, ocultando los ojos.

—¿Eh? —El pelinegro parpadea, confundido.

Sin decir nada más Shizuo le da una patada a la puerta y se cierra. El impacto hace que la llave caiga de la cerradura al suelo del pasillo. Cuando Izaya abre la boca para quejarse por aquel estúpido acto, el rubio le da la vuelta y le pone la espalda contra la pared.

Se queda mudo cuando ve el rostro del más alto, que le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes, con una intensidad abrumadora. El aliento que sale de sus labios entreabiertos es caliente y, cuando siente el contacto de sus manos apresándole las muñecas, también nota su alta temperatura corporal.

—Shizu-chan... —Susurra Izaya pasados unos segundos.— ¿Tienes fiebre?

—¿Fiebre? —Sus hombros bajan como muestra de desilusión por la errónea conclusión del otro.— ¿Por qué iba a tener fiebre?

—Pareces sofocado y estás caliente. —Logra liberar su mano derecha del agarre del rubio, que no hace nada por volverla a atrapar. Con cuidado, le coge por la nuca y hace que baje la cabeza hasta que su frente toca con la ajena.— Definitivamente estás muy caliente.

—¡Sí... n-no! —Le grita Shizuo, separándose de repente hasta chocar contra una esquina de la litera. Ni siquiera sabe qué ha respondido.— ¿Pero qué haces?

—Qué ruidoso. —Izaya frunce el ceño y se recoloca la chaqueta, que se le había deslizado por los brazos a causa del repentino ataque de su compañero de celda.— Ojalá mueras entre terribles calores.

—¿Quién va a morir aquí? —Ruge el más alto, pero al instante se deja caer en su cama, sentándose en el borde.— Ah, no me he dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta ahora...

—¡Me echabas tanto de menos que no podías dormir! —Se ríe el pelinegro, sentándose a su lado.

—¡Pues claro que no, asquerosa pulga! —Rueda los ojos con exasperación y las carcajadas de Izaya paran en seco. Le mira extrañado y ve que está observando con atención la cama. Sigue la dirección de sus ojos y entonces lo entiende, pero antes de que pueda decir nada el menor se le adelanta.

—Ah~ De verdad me echabas de menos. —Comenta con una gran sonrisa irónica el más bajo, levantándose de la cama y dando un suave giro con las manos alzadas a la altura del pecho.— Hasta has dormido con mi almohada. —Su expresión es de suficiencia cuando le mira de nuevo.

—¡Era porque tu olor está por todas partes y...! —Shizuo se muerde la lengua antes de continuar. Aquello suena extraño, más que el solo hecho de dormir con su almohada. Se calla repentinamente e intenta volver a decirlo:— Dejaste tu olor a pulga en mi almohada, así que decidí coger la tuya pero de todas formas también apestaba a ti así que... —Suspira y niega con la cabeza. No va a sonar bien de ninguna manera.— No es como si te echase de menos y punto. Idiota.

—Así que eres una de esas personas... No me lo esperaba, Shizu-chan.

—¡Que te ca-...! —Pero de repente el pelinegro está justo enfrente suyo y le coge por el cuello de la camiseta negra, acercándole para darle un profundo beso.

La cabeza de Shizuo no logra procesar lo que acaba de pasar y todo por culpa de la extraña expresión que le ha mostrado el joven informante justo antes de unir sus bocas. Estaba sonriendo. Bueno, sí, siempre tiene una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara, pero esta había sido diferente. Raro.

Decide olvidarlo en cuanto siente el peso de Izaya encima de sus rodillas. Por alguna razón, está siendo algo más brusco que la última vez. Le muerde el labio inferior con más fuerza de la normal y enreda sus finos dedos en el rubio cabello para estirarlo.

De repente tira con más fuerza del pelo y le obliga a romper el beso.

—Te odio. —Le susurra Izaya jadeando mientras le mira con un rostro lleno de confusión.— Te odio, te odio mucho, Shizu-chan.

Podría haberle contestado cualquier cosa, pero los ojos rojizos del menor no parecen buscar una respuesta, sólo le observan con detenimiento y desconcierto. Además, ya está demasiado caliente como para responder coherentemente.

Haciendo un poco de fuerza con la cabeza logra que el más bajo suelte el doloroso agarre de su cabello. Echando antes una ojeada al rostro pálido de Izaya, se lanza a por su cuello, besándolo y succionando. Es tan blanco y apetecible que le es imposible resistirse.

Siente que la respiración del más joven se agita cada vez más mientras se deshace de su chaqueta negra, dejándola caer al suelo. Sigue enterrando los dedos en su cabello rubio, pero no lo estira, sino que lo acaricia y da suaves tirones.

Esto es lo que ha estado ansiando durante los largos días que ha estado solo en la celda: el contacto de aquel sospechoso chico.

Le quita con rapidez la camiseta y la tira quién sabe dónde. Contempla el pecho desnudo de Izaya durante unos segundos, deleitándose con la vista en silencio. Se toma después la molestia de mirarle a los ojos, para pedir permiso para continuar.

El menor apoya las manos en los hombros de su compañero y entonces se da cuenta de que le está observando fijamente. Traga saliva y abre la boca para decir algo sarcástico, pero no le sale nada. Le molesta que las caricias hayan parado y se remueve encima de sus piernas.

Como contestación, Izaya siente un apretón en el trasero que le hace jadear de sorpresa. Shizuo sonríe de lado, satisfecho con la reacción del chico y le atrae aún más hacia si, quedando totalmente pegados.

Respirando entrecortadamente, el menor vuelve a enredar sus dedos en el suave cabello del preso y le besa de nuevo, al principio con furia infantil e injustificada, pero se va suavizando poco a poco.

La mano derecha del rubio se cuela dentro del pantalón ajeno, acariciando la suave piel.

Izaya ahoga un gemido en la boca del mayor cuando éste le intenta penetrar con dos dedos súbitamente. Incómodo, se mueve y rompe el profundo beso. Cuando los dedos empiezan a entrar y salir de su interior con más facilidad, apoya la frente en el hombro de Shizuo, que observa maravillado lo sumiso que el pelinegro se está mostrando. Aunque sólo a ratos.

De repente el más alto siente un dolor en el cuello y sabe que su compañero de celda le está mordiendo con fuerza el cuello, llegando a un punto en el que es insoportable. Con un movimiento brusco lo tira en la cama y él se levanta, con la mano en el lugar donde le ha mordido. Por lo menos no hay sangre.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Le grita Shizuo aún de pie.— Mierda, Izaya.

—Ha sido tu culpa. —Dice él como si fuese obvio, sin moverse del lugar en el que el otro le ha tirado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Rueda los ojos y vuelve a acercarse a él con cautela por encima del colchón.

—Sí. —Asiente Izaya, mirando cómo el rubio se sienta de nuevo en la cama y le empieza a bajar los pantalones sin más.— ¿Qué haces?

—Desnudarte. ¿Es que no lo ves? —El mayor sonríe de lado; una sonrisa desafiante que enmudece a Izaya.— Oye, estás raro.

—¿Lo estoy? —Intenta sonreír como siempre, de la forma que tanto desquicia a Shizu-chan.— Tal vez esté raro, pero lo que sí que es un hecho es que tú estás caliente por _mí_.

—¡Claro que n-...! —Shizuo se muerde el labio al sentir una mano en su entrepierna, apretándole con descaro.

—¿Seguro que no? —Una risita irritante sale de los labios ladeados del más joven.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Izaya se incorpora y se acerca a gatas hasta el rubio. Deja que su pantalón se deslice y se queda en ropa interior. Las pupilas de Shizuo se dilatan al ver sus piernas desnudas y, por primera vez, Izaya admite en silencio que le pone nervioso que le mire de esa manera con sus ojos miel.

Los días que ha estado fuera de allí, ha admitido el hecho de que, de alguna forma, Shizuo era especial. Es interesante y aburrido a la vez, le odia pero le llama más que nada la atención.

Las noches habían sido aburridas porque no había podido molestar a Shizu-chan, pero para nada era como echarle de menos, porque Izaya no consentía ese sentimiento en su persona.

Pero en ese momento, sintiendo cómo la bestia le vuelve a tumbar sobre la cama con delicadeza nada ordinaria en él, siente ganas de reír y hacerle enfadar como nunca antes. ¿Por qué se comporta con esa suavidad? Le asquea.

—Parece que vayas a desvirgar a una niña, Shizu-chan. —Le espeta con expresión indiferente.— ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan gentil?

—No estoy siendo gentil. —Niega algo azorado, arqueando una ceja.

Los dos se quedan en silencio, mirándose. El pelinegro sigue con expresión seria, tumbado boca arriba con el mayor encima. Siente de nuevo su aliento caliente en el rostro y aquello le está volviendo loco.

—Fóllame de una vez. —Izaya le coge por el cuello de la camiseta y le mira con intensa lujuria.

Los ojos de Shizuo se abren con sorpresa. Pocas veces le ha visto así de serio y... ¿caliente? Traga saliva y acerca con cautela los labios a los del menor, que acorta los pocos centímetros que hay entre ellos y le come la boca abrazándose a su cuello, como si realmente lo ansiara.

Aunque el comportamiento de la pulga está siendo mucho más extraño de lo habitual, el rubio se olvida del tema en cuanto le penetra sin ninguna suavidad. De alguna forma, el sexo le hace perder la razón. Ni siquiera siente las uñas que se clavan en su espalda ni los sollozos ocultos tras gemidos que escapan de los labios del menor.

* * *

Yo a esto lo llamo **relleno** (?) _No rili_, en realidad **sí** que hay contenido además de _conversaciones guarras_ que adoro escribir~

Siento tardar en actualizar pero es que hay nuevos fandoms que me absorben y _ogfoghoggo_. Espero que me entendáis. (?)

**Nos leemos~ ´w`)/**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Sólo dos semanas más. Sólo... dos semanas..._"

Shizuo repite una y otra vez aquellas palabras internamente, casi con esperanza.

En quince días podrá volver a su hábitat natural: Ikebukuro. Pasear entre toda aquella agobiante masa de gente de la avenida principal, hablar con Celty, volver a ponerse sus queridos trajes de camarero y _ah_, fumar.

Si ha podido aguantar sin probar un cigarro apenas en tanto tiempo sólo es por una razón, y esa _razón _se encuentra a su lado, en la cama.

Izaya está a su izquierda, observando con atención el pecho desnudo del mayor y pasando el dedo por encima de la cicatriz rojiza que se le ha quedado. Tiene un principio de sonrisa, pero por lo demás está totalmente relajado, como si estuviera solo.

—¿Ya no vas a rajarme más el pecho? —Pregunta con rencor Shizuo, sintiendo el contacto de la pálida piel desnuda del chico contra la suya bajo las sábanas.

—Nop. —Él le mira con sus ojos ladinos y le sonríe con suavidad.— Ya has sangrado todo lo que tenías que sangrar para pertenecerme.

—¿Qué...? Mira, déjalo, no quiero saber qué significa eso. —El rubio bufa y rueda los ojos, pero no se mueve.

—Ah~ Shizu-chan es una bestia domesticada ahora, ¿eh? —Izaya se desliza hasta subirse encima de su compañero de celda y apoya la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Quieres que te mate? —Le gruñe como respuesta, mirándole con sus ojos miel y alzando ambas cejas.

—Pero no lo harás. —Con un rápido movimiento sale de la cama y se estira. Shizuo contempla su desnudez en silencio, con los labios entreabiertos y el pelinegro se da cuenta.— ¿Te has quedado con ganas de más o qué? —Sonríe burlón.

—Cállate.

Entre gruñidos de enfado, el rubio preso se tumba dándole la espalda y clava la mirada en la piedra gris de la celda.

Lo había vuelto a hacer.

El pálido cuerpo de Izaya vuelve a estar lleno de marcas, como si se hubiera metido en una pelea. Hematomas y mordiscos por toda la espalda e incluso más abajo.

Aunque sea la maldita pulga a quien se lo ha hecho, aquello le hace sentir mal porque ni siquiera se da cuenta de cuándo le causa tales daños.

¿Cómo se supone que va a tener una relación normal con alguien así? Pero no sólo es eso. Su paciencia siempre ha brillado por su ausencia y las consecuencias de perderla eran aterradoras, por eso mismo se encuentra encerrado.

Al final, casi todos acababan huyendo de él. Menos una persona. Una _maldita_ y _odiosa_ persona.

Shizuo vuelve a girarse y ve a dicha persona abrochándose los pantalones en silencio.

—Me voy a ir durante un tiempo. —Dice Izaya, echándole una rápida mirada.

—Pero me voy dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Y? —El menor arquea una ceja, prestándole más atención.

—Ah... no, nada. —Shizuo parpadea sin entender por qué ha dicho eso. Tampoco tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

—¿Shizu-chan quiere verme antes de marcharse? —Pregunta con tono burlón mientras se pone la camiseta negra.

—No, y espero que al salir de aquí no vuelva a verte _jamás_. —Responde el mayor, dándose cuenta después de que ha sido increíblemente cortante para tratarse de él.

De repente se hace el silencio. Shizuo parpadea sorprendido de su propia respuesta, como si no la hubiese dicho él, mientras que Izaya le mira inexpresivo unos segundos. Después estrecha los ojos rojizos y se pone la chaqueta con gesto altivo.

—Entonces no me volverás a ver.

Sin dejar tiempo a una posible respuesta, el misterioso pelinegro sale de la celda como si estuviese en su casa, cerrando con fuerza la puerta de barrotes. Entonces Shizuo se da cuenta de lo realmente oscura y fría que es la asquerosa celda 001018.

—Mierda. —Susurra poniéndose un antebrazo sobre los ojos.

Ahora que está sólo en la cama incluso tiene frío y se obliga a si mismo a vestirse. De todas formas tampoco puede ir por ahí desnudo, aunque haya cortinas que lo protegen de las miradas ajenas.

Por alguna razón se siente terriblemente mal y, aunque no lo admita, solo.

¿Por qué esa pulga se tiene que ir cuando más le necesita?

Bueno, en realidad no es como si le necesitara ni nada así... Lo único bueno que ha tenido convivir con Izaya es que ha conseguido que olvide el tabaco. Así que la ansiedad se puede solucionar con sexo, ¿eh?

Entonces lo que tiene que hacer cuando salga afuera y tenga ganas de fumar es buscar a la pulga.

¡No, mierda, no! Shizuo se remueve en la cama y se sienta, mirándose los pies. ¿Pero cómo puede pensar siquiera en eso? Cuando vuelva ser libre hará como si esta temporada en la cárcel no hubiese existido y ya está. Será como si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

Pero un molesto picor en el pecho le hace recordar que tiene una cicatriz que probablemente nunca se borrará.

—Tampoco necesito dejar de fumar. —Sentencia en voz alta, como si aquello lo hiciese más real.

Montones de cosas se le juntan en la cabeza al pensar en la libertad. Ahora apreciará mucho más ver el manto estrellado por la noche, el vaho que sale de su boca al respirar en invierno o incluso ver a los artistas callejeros que se intentan ganar la vida con su talento. Cosas pequeñas pero significativas para él.

Sin embargo, todo desemboca en Izaya y se da cuenta de que estos tres meses casi a sido lo único que ha ocupado su cabeza. No sabe cómo sentirse al respecto... pero tampoco quiere saberlo, por si acaso se topa con algo desagradable.

Ni siquiera sabe dónde vive o si ese bastardo tiene algo así como una casa porque nunca se lo ha llegado a decir. Izaya siempre ha sido misterioso en cuanto a si mismo.

Además, con su última conversación... Shizuo creía que le iba a contestar algo como "_¿No quieres verme jamás? ¡Entonces iré cada día hasta tu casa a molestarte!_", porque ya daba por supuesto que el pelinegro conocería dónde vivía.

Sin embargo, Izaya se había ido airado, enfadado e incluso puede que dolido. De alguna forma, a veces su comportamiento cambiaba, aunque al principio no era así. Cuando se conocieron, al menor no le afectaban sus muestras de desprecio y se reía... pero con el tiempo, se tomaba más en serio lo que Shizuo le decía y a veces se ofendía.

El rubio nunca entendió por qué, pero como de repente, lo entiende.

—¡No puede ser! —De repente Shizuo intenta levantarse de la cama, pero se da con el somier de arriba en la cabeza y se queda sentado en el borde de su colchón, rascándose el lugar del golpe con una mueca de dolor.— Es imposible que esa pulga...

Pero Shizuo sabe que no es imposible que alguien tan inhumano como Izaya pueda tener sentimientos humanos.

Y lo descubre al darse cuenta de que él también se siente así.

* * *

Bueno, un capítulo un poco diferente de los demás, ¿no~?

Ya tenía pensado que uno de los capítulos finales fuera así, más **angst**, para que el tonto de Shizu-chan se diese cuenta de lo que pasa en realidad (?) No sé si es demasiado hm... _¿cursi?_ Quiero decir, vale, es un fanfic y tal... pero a mi me gusta que todos los personajes sean lo más cercano a su personalidad _canon_. Odio el **OoC**. Pero claro, siempre tiene que cambiar un poco.

De todas formas, está claro que Shizuo no irá a Izaya y le dirá "_OH, TE QUIERO, OH, IZAYA_", VAMOS, **ES QUE NO**. Izaya probablemente se moriría de risa, _literalmente_. (?) Como sea, quiero decir que, como todo esto está en la cabeza de Shizuo no es realmente muy **OoC**, no sé si me entendéis... ;v;)

Bueno, ya dejo de enrollarme (?) Por último sólo añado que como mucho haré **dos capítulos más**, pero ya está _casi_ acabado~~

Nos leemos~~! ´w`)


	8. Chapter 8

La casa de Shizu-chan es pequeña y algo desordenada, pero el ambiente es vagamente familiar para Izaya.

La verdad es que no es la primera vez que está allí, pues la última vez que se escabulló de la cárcel también se pasó por la casa de su compañero de celda. Sólo por curiosidad, pero ahora casi por necesidad.

Su bestia se había comportado como se espera, con palabras fieras e hirientes que, por desgracia, habían conseguido su propósito en el pelinegro, que se encontraba desanimado y enfurruñado consigo mismo.

—Como odio a ese estúpido. —Murmura el informante mientras se sienta en la cama y bufa.

Es verdad que le odia. Le odia como nunca antes ha odiado a alguien.

¿La razón?

Porque es una bestia que intenta ser humano, porque a veces es indescifrable y no entiende sus reacciones y... sí, porque siente una atracción horrible hacia él.

A pesar de que lo sabe todo acerca de los demás, no logra entender qué es eso que le hace desear con tanta fuerza al violento rubio. Por supuesto, no admite algo así como el _amor_, se ríe sólo de imaginarlo. Él _no puede_ sentir algo así.

Había intentado hacer que le perteneciese y la verdad es que aquella marca en su pecho no va a desaparecer. Estuvo durante un tiempo creyendo que Shizuo ya le pertenecía, que nunca más podría olvidarle, pero tras su última conversación, no puede dejar de pensar que no es así.

Izaya se deja caer del todo en el colchón del mayor e inhala con fuerza. Huele a tabaco... a Shizu-chan. Aunque hace mucho que el chico de ojos miel no fuma, el olor parece haberse adherido a él, pero eso no le resulta desagradable al pelinegro.

—Llevo casi dos semanas fuera de aquel agujero así que... —Hace cuentas en voz alta y se da cuenta de que es mañana mismo cuando el rubio acaba su condena. El corazón le da un tumbo por alguna razón.— Tal vez quiera una fiesta de despedida o algo así.

Se ríe en solitario, sin ganas. Cuando coge aire de nuevo, ya sabe que tiene que volver esa misma noche a la odiosa celda 001018.

.

El molesto olor viene a él repentinamente y el corazón le empieza a repiquetear con fuerza en el pecho. ¿Cómo se supone que le tiene que hablar después de todo? No piensa pedirle perdón por nada. Pero de repente el cuerpo entero le arde y sabe lo que necesita.

Izaya no tarda en pasar por la puerta de la celda y, cuando cruzan miradas, ve el brillo ansioso en los ojos ambarinos de la bestia. Sonríe y le espera allí de pie.

Se entienden mejor hablando con sus cuerpos que con palabras y sabe que el sexo va a ser fiero y placenteramente doloroso. Pero cuando Shizuo llega frente a él y le coge las mejillas para besarle, lo hace lento y suave.

—¿Dónde está el Shizu-chan de siempre? —Bromea algo nervioso cuando se separan sus labios.

—Podrías dejar tu socarronería de lado alguna vez. —Shizuo suspira y rueda los ojos. Izaya se da cuenta rápido de las ojeras que tiene el rubio.— Has estado perdido casi dos semanas otra vez.

—Ya lo sé. —Responde desganado el pelinegro, intentando apartarse y siendo retenido por el mayor.— Déjame.

—No.

—Así que ahora te gusta violar a jovencitos.

—¡Claro que no, idiota!

A pesar de todo, Shizuo sigue reteniéndole contra los barrotes de la celda, apretando su cuerpo contra el del más bajo.

—¿Entonces qué quieres si no es sexo? —Le mira con frialdad, sintiendo rabia sin ninguna razón.

—Sólo... bueno, ya sabes, hace frío en la cama. —Como si fuera un niño pequeño, el rubio baja la cabeza, mirando al suelo. El pelinegro tiene que morderse el labio inferior para no reírse de aquella reacción.— Así que métete en mi cama.

—Haré como que eso no ha sido un intento de orden y lo aceptaré. —Dice con una sonrisa burlona, consiguiendo así ser liberado.— Será tu regalo de despedida.

—Ah... Es verdad, mañana ya se acaba todo. —El rostro del preso parece iluminarse.

—¿Es que no te acordabas? —Suelta una carcajada mientras se desviste.

—¡Sí que me acordaba...! Bueno, hasta hoy. —Contempla de pie cómo la ropa negra del más joven va cayendo al suelo. A pesar de haber pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez, su cuerpo aún tiene alguna marca.— ¿Te duele?

—¿El qué? —Le presta atención cuando ve que se está acercando a él y cuando alza una mano, da un suave respingo, pero lo único que el rubio hace es pasar el dedo por encima de un hematoma en su abdomen.— ¿Ahora te importa si me duele?

—No. —Contesta el otro sin mirarle a los ojos.— Siempre me ha importado.

—D-de todas formas, no duele. Estoy acostumbrado a que me muerdas y todo eso. —Dice tras unos segundos de silencio, dándose la vuelta y tirándose en la cama de abajo tan sólo en ropa interior.— Además, es normal en una bestia herir a los demás de esta form-...

Izaya es acallado de repente por los labios de Shizuo. Al principio parece querer devorarle, como siempre, pero el beso se suaviza y el menor sabe que el otro se está controlando. Odia cuando hace eso.

Le pone las manos en el pecho y lo empuja con poca fuerza pero Shizuo se aparta al instante. Entonces se quita la camiseta e Izaya siente que las entrañas se le retuercen. Sabe lo que viene a continuación.

—No. —Casi jadea, poniéndole de nuevo una mano en el pecho cuando el mayor se inclina hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué _te_ pasa?

—¿A-a mí? —Shizuo frunce el ceño, mirándole sin entender.— ¡Pero si eres tú el que está raro desde hace tiempo!

—¡Yo no estoy raro! ¡Eres tú el que ha cambiado! —Le grita el menor, hablando con sinceridad desde que el rubio lo conoce.— ¡Sabes que odio que te contengas de esa forma!

—¡Lo hago para no hacerte daño, joder! —Grita aún más fuerte Shizuo, sorprendiendo al otro.

Los dos se miran como si se vieran por primera vez, jadeando, hasta que uno de ellos reacciona.

—Esto es una estupidez... —Gruñe enfadado el mayor, dejándose caer a su lado.— No puedes ir por ahí haciendo creer a la gente... cosas que no son.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Le espeta el otro cuando recupera el aliento. Sabe que probablemente tiene las mejillas rojas, pero no le importa.

—Mierda, claro que lo sabes. —Insiste él sin mirarle.— Pero claro, una pulga inhumana y cruel como tú no es como si pudiera sentir algo así, ¿no?

—No soy el único inhumano aquí.

—Ya, pero cuando intento ser un poco más humano, mira la que montas. —Su tono no es de enfado real, sino de dolor.— Déjame en paz.

Y se da la vuelta, mirando a la pared y dándole la espalda al menor.

Izaya se siente mal casi por primera vez en su vida. Le gusta ver sufrir a los humanos aunque los ama, ¿entonces por qué se siente desgraciado al haber herido a una persona que odia tanto?

No lo entiende del todo y sabe que nunca lo hará, pero el sentimiento sigue ahí.

—Te odio tanto, Shizu-chan... —Susurra encogiéndose y pegándose a su espalda, rodeándole desde atrás con sus pálidos brazos.— Tanto, tanto...

Shizuo no responde, pero cierra los ojos y respira hondo al sentir el tímido abrazo ajeno. Aquello es lo máximo que conseguiría sacar de alguien como Izaya... pero se conforma al sentir el nervioso y acelerado latido en el cálido pecho ajeno.


	9. Epilogue

_Ah_, el placer de fumar.

Tal vez se esté destrozando los pulmones, pero a Shizuo no le importa. Es como que la vida se ha vuelto más aburrida de repente... y eso que juró olvidar la temporada que pasó en la cárcel. Pero a decir verdad, nunca antes había experimentado tantas cosas. Además, ni siquiera había perdido el control allí dentro, algo que era, sin duda, extraordinario.

Siempre recordaría el glorioso día en que salió de aquel agujero. Celty fue a buscarlo con su moto oscura y fueron por Ikebukuro, llamando la atención de todos. Después estuvieron en casa de Shinra, tomando algo y hablando de cosas banales.

Oh... desde aquella noche no volvió a ver a Izaya y ya hace un mes de todo eso. Al despertar, el misterioso informante había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro de su estancia allí.

Al principio se sintió vacío, pero ahora... demonios, a quién quiere mentir, se sigue sintiendo vacío.

Caminar por la gran avenida de Ikebukuro, entre las personas, no le parece tan genial como había creído estando encerrado. Shizuo ahora mira la vida con desgana, viviendo por vivir. No hay ninguna emoción real.

Sus ojos ámbar buscaban entre la gente sin encontrar, sin saber que _él_ llegaría cuando menos se lo esperase.

—Eres fácil de encontrar, Shizu-chan~

Shizuo frena en seco en mitad de la calle. El humo sigue saliendo del cigarrillo que tiene entre los labios, ajeno a todo. No puede haber oído lo que cree que ha oído, pero aun así se gira.

Unos ojos rojizos y pícaros le sonríen desde el rostro pálido que ha estado viendo en sueños durante días. Vestido totalmente de negro, como siempre, y con pose de desdén, allí está _él_.

—Izaya... —Algo late en su interior, furioso. Coge el cigarrillo de sus labios y lo parte por la mitad con dos dedos, después lo tira al suelo y lo aplasta con un pie.— Tú...

—¿Me has echado de menos? —Le sonríe abiertamente y ladea la cabeza.

—Para nada. —"_Te he visto todas las noches en mis sueños, bastardo_" piensa por dentro, sonriéndole con fiereza.

—Sigues sin saber mentir.

—Tú también. —Se acerca a él, pero el menor retrocede.— ¿Qué haces?

—¿Y tú? Estamos en un lugar público, Shizu-chan. —Se pone una mano en la mejilla, fingiendo que está escandalizado.

—Entonces vamos a mi casa. —Dice con voz algo ronca Shizuo, sintiendo hervir la sangre y adelantándose un poco más.

—¡Qué directo! —Se ríe Izaya a plena voz, sin apartarse esta vez. Entonces baja la voz y se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro.— Pero...

—¿Qué? —Al rubio ya poco le importa quién haya alrededor suyo o si el lugar es público o no, se muere de deseo. Para acabarlo de arreglar, el menor le pasea un dedo por encima del pecho sugerentemente.

—Primero tendrás que cogerme~

Tras decir esto, estalla en carcajadas y huye entre la gente, metiéndose por un callejón cercano después. Shizuo se queda pasmado unos segundos y después empieza a correr detrás suyo, gritando su nombre a pleno pulmón.

"_Parece que sí he sangrado todo lo que tenía que sangrar para pertenecerle._" piensa el ex preso al recordar las palabras de Izaya hace más de un mes.

Sabe que, de alguna forma, le pertenece, pero no se queja ni se resiste ante aquello. No piensa admitirlo en voz, sin embargo lo sabe y sabe que Izaya también. Se pertenecen mutuamente en silencio.

Y desde ese día, cada vez que se veían, jugaban al gato y el ratón, persiguiéndose al principio y devorándose al final.

* * *

Y se acabó! ;w;)

Espero que os haya gustado y os amo a todos los que me habéis dejado review, en serio~~ Os leo a todos, pero no os respondo porque no quiero molestaros (?)

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo Shizaya que haga :3 Porque duda que este sea el último~

**Nos leemos~ ´w`)/**


End file.
